An electronic device, such as a smart phone or a tablet computer, may transmit and receive radio signals with an external device and may perform various functions. Further, an electronic device may transmit and receive signals corresponding to not only one frequency band but also multi-frequency bands.
When an electronic device of the related art corresponds to multi-frequency bands, it may transmit a signal to its internal circuit through a separate signal line corresponding to each frequency band. In this case, as the number of corresponding frequency bands is increased, the number of corresponding signal lines in the electronic device may also increase. Therefore, because a mounting space in which the signal lines are mounted is increased, there may be problems, such as deterioration in a wireless terminal.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.